


Sunrise

by WhisperingSkies



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Hanzo Shimada-centric, M/M, Noodle Dragons, Wordcount: 100-500, sunrise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-22 00:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14925818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingSkies/pseuds/WhisperingSkies
Summary: Hanzo chooses to spend his morning with a certain cowboy, and is pleasantly surprised by what he finds the man to be like in confidence.





	Sunrise

Hanzo exhales gently, his breath escaping into the crisp morning in a puff of vapor. The chill air provides all the justification he needs to cuddle up next to Overwatch’s resident cowboy, both their bodies trapped in the comforting warmth beneath said cowboy’s tattered red blanket. ‘Serape,’ Hanzo mentally chastises himself. ‘It is called a serape.’ 

Feeling a small shift on his shoulder, Hanzo is struck with a momentary envy of his dragon spirits, who are leisurely enjoying the crisp bite of the wind without any fabric to warm them.

The early hours provide a silence not often found around base. Hanzo is pleasantly surprised by the lack of words from McCree. Ever since he invited the man to join him one morning on a whim, Hanzo’s precious quiet time is often interrupted by the ramblings of that smooth Southern drawl. Their time together has evolved over the months into a routine, one that Hanzo often wonders if McCree only keeps to be polite. 

McCree clears his throat then, distracting the archer from indulging in the doubts circling in his mind. Hanzo curses his thoughts a moment before turning his attention to his companion’s rumbling drawl. For all that Hanzo pretends to be annoyed by the man’s constant babbling, he has long since admitted to himself that he adores hearing the cowboy speak; all his ‘country-isms’ are amusing. The sudden noise from McCree startles Tatsuo, sending the small dragon scrambling along Hanzo’s shoulder. Ryuu remains utterly unphased, continuing his curious pawing at the end of the blanket -serape- around McCree. 

“Darlin, I, ah..” 

Hanzo cocks his head in curiosity- he rarely hears the gunslinger nervous. He shifts his body to lean more against McCree in a small gesture of comfort. “Yes, Jesse?” 

“Well, ah, see, we been… together quite a bit o’ time, an’..” 

“Jesse, am I so intimidating that you are afraid to speak openly with me? As you have just said, we have been together a substantial time period. There is no reason to be nervous.” 

Purring, Ryuu slinks up to rub his tiny face against McCree’s cheek, trying his best to calm  
Hanzo’s lover. A small smile caresses Hanzo’s lips as he watches the dragon’s affectionate display. His attention turns to Tatsuo after a moment, and he urges the reticent dragon to join his more adventurous brother. As usual, Tatsuo sticks his tongue out in haughty defiance, electing to stay put on Hanzo’s shoulder. The archer rolls his eyes, sliding the hand unoccupied by his steaming teacup over McCree’s. “Please, continue.” 

A long, slow exhale falls from Jesse’s lips. “I love ya, Hanzo.” 

“Oh.” 

The pair sit in silence for a few moments; even the usually hyper-energetic Ryuu is solemnly quiet. 

“Ya don’t gotta say it back if ya don’t feel it, I mean, ya ain’t obliga-” 

“Jesse. It is fine.” Hanzo takes a deep breath of his own, filling his lungs with cool air like the servants used to fill the koi pond back in Hanamura. “I love you as well.” 

Jesse’s warm fingers slide gently along his chin then, turning Hanzo’s face towards the cowboy. Jesse’s auburn eyes are bubbling over with affection; a smile holds its place on his lips. When he speaks, it’s a whisper, just reaching Hanzo’s ears. 

“I’m glad I get to see ya every morning. So damn pretty, not even the sunrise could outshine ya.”


End file.
